1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode has been used as a low power light source, such as an indicator. As light efficiency of the LED has been improved, the LED becomes to have a wide range of applications. Also, unlike other light sources, the LED is an environmental friendly light source that does not include mercury, and has gained attentions as a next-generation light source used for a backlight of a mobile terminal, a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD) television (TV), lamps of cars, general lighting, or the like. Accordingly, an incandescent light having a low power efficiency characteristic and a fluorescent light generating an environmental waste, such as mercury, which have been used as main light sources for lighting for the last 100 years, are being replaced by LED lamps.
However, the LED lamp has shortcomings, such as a short life due to a short life span of a circuit device coupled to an LED in the LED lamp. This makes it difficult for the LED lamp to substitute for an incandescent light or a halogen lamp currently on the market.